One Voice
by xoGirlsNotGreyox
Summary: The kids of the rock bad, School of Rock, are now in year 8 and are as popular as ever, and so is Dewey. There's a new girl at Horace Green High. She's pretty, talented and nice..but she has a secret hidden. And love is ready to strike..broken heart, too.
1. Mischa Lucas

**Hey Guys, this is my first fic so it is probably pretty crap, but I hope you like it  
**

**_Intro_**  
A few years after 'Battle of the Bands', School of Rock was known by many people. They were treated normally but just a little bit nicer. You could see all these people say "Hey! How r you?" and things like that, to them. They got kind of freaked out at first because they didn't even know three quarters of the people saying that stuff, but got use to it after a while. The kids were more popular than Dewey, especially Katie, Freddy and Zack.

All the students at Horace Green Prep wanted to be friends with them and some wanted to _be_ them. You could see some kids in school having spiked hair just like Freddy and things like that. They even started having bands! Freddy and Zack always had girls all over them and Katie had boys all over her. Freddy and Zack liked the flirting but Katie got annoyed with the fact that they are only like this because they were popular and in a band. She soon got over it, but still wasn't interested. Summer, Laurence and the rest of the gang weren't as popular as Katie, Freddy and Katie for some _weird_ reason. But even though all that, they were all inseparable.

**_Chapter 1_**  
The kids are now in 8th grade and it was the first day back at Horace Green Prep. Katie walked to her new classroom and spotted Eleni and Summer Standing outside the door _it wasn't open_.

"hey guys! Wow, I missed you all so much!" Katie hugged them.

"Yeah I know! We missed you too!" Replied Eleni.

"Yeah, what she said!" Summer nodded.

On the other side of the corridor, Freddy and Frankie just arrived and noticed each other, with smiles on their faces.

"Yo Frankie! Dude, wassup?" Freddy said, doing his little handshake with Frankie.

"Hey man! Nothing much, just that _stupid_ school is back!" Frankie said, annoyed.

"I know, tell me bout it," Freddy shook his head.

"Err ok...well school is--" Frankie began, but was cut off.

Freddy just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Dude, I was being sarcastic," Freddy said is a 'duh' tone. "You should try it sometime."

"Um... I knew that" Frankie said, uncertain.

Freddy needed a break from his friend's stupidity. I don't really blame him, do you?

"Whatever dude" Freddy walked to his Locker.

Freddy finally got his stuff organized in his locker. He closed it and saw that Zack just arrived.

"Hey Zack!" Freddy yelled around the corridor.

Zack lifted his head and a smile was visible on his face. Frankie looked up, hearing Freddy say 'Zack'.

"Hey man! Nothing much, what 'bout you?" Zack replied, just as Frankie arrived in their conversation.

Freddy shrugged his shoulders,** "**Same ol' same ol'."

"Same here" Frankie joined in.

They carried on with their conversation about what they did on the holidays and guys stuff. Soon after, almost everyone arrived and was greeted with a hug by each band member.

"Come in class," ordered Ms Frazen.

Everyone went in, while still catching up on things with their friends. The class had the same people _the band_ from the year before, so they sat their usual places. Everyone got settled and were talking once again, including Summer.

"Class, welcome to 6th grade." Ms Frazen began. "I'm your teacher this year, Ms Frazen. This year will be a little bit different from last year...as in your schedules."

No one was really listen to what she was babbling about, except Summer. But Summer was kinda listening and talking. Ms Frazen checked everyone's presents and went on with an announcement.

"We also have a new student in this class," Ms Frazen announced. "Please give a big welcome to Mischa Lucas."

A pretty, medium height girl walked in. She was wearing the school the school uniform, which suited her very well. She was wearing the school skirt, top and jumper. Her hair was straight and was in a half ponytail, with her fringe out. She looked like she had attitude if you mess with her with her jumper sleeves rolled up. Even though that, she appeared friendly, yet seemed like she didn't want to be there. Though, who would blame her if you were in her position?

"Hey.." Mischa said, looking around the room.

"hi Mis–" Summer was cut off.

"Hi Mischa, welcome to Horace Green Prep," Ms Frazen welcome, brightly.

Summer glared at Ms Frazen, coz Summer _always_ welcomed the new kid and teachers.

"Thank," Mischa replied.

**"**Why don't you tell us abit about yourself?" suggested Ms Frazen.

"ok...well, my family and I moved here from Australia." Mischa began. You could tell she was from Australia because of her Australian Accent. "My dad got offered a job here and we've been here for about a month. It's really nice too...oh and I live about a five minute walk form here and...err...that's about it I think."

"Oh that's lovely! Tell us about Australia" said Ms Frazen. "Actually, no, we should settle you in first. hmmm...oh perfect! There's a sit next to Summer, over there."

Ms Frazen pointed over to Summer and Mischa walked over.

"Hey. Welcome" said Summer.

"Thanks," laughed Mischa.

* * *

**okay, yeah, bad chapter. But it will get better, i think. lol  
**

**Review, please! Thanks in advance! **


	2. Wild Coughing

Dewey was getting his apartment ready for when the kids go to his apartment afterschool for Band Practice. Ned and Anna Ned's new and _nice_ girlfriend was helping him get set up, but they couldnt help but notice that Dewey was trying to hide that he is having a coughing fit.

'Dewey, are you okay?' asked Ned worriedly.

'Yeah -cough- why wouldnt -cough- i be?' replied Dewey, coughing once again.

'Oh well, you know, it may be because you're COUGHING like you've NEVER coughed before' laughed Anna. Ned laughed with her and Dewey couldn't help but smile a bit...but then it turned into a roar of laughter and now Dewey was coughing even more!

'Ha -cough- ha -cough- stop it you -cough- guys!' dewey tried yelling but his coughing was still er..coughing? lol

'okay, okay, we'll stop..but really, Dewey, you're cough is starting to worry us both' said Ned and Anna nodding with him.

'Guys, really, im fine..' replied Dewey. _maybe seeing the doctor wouldn't be such a bad idea..i mean, at this rate, ill be dieing from coughing and laughing!_ 'well, don't you guys need to go to the groceries or something?'

'oh yeah!' exclaimed Anna. 'we don't have anything for dinner..i think we should og and get it Ned. Dewey, will you alright here?'

'Yeah, sure, you two love birds have fun!' he said.

'Take care and don't go laughing and coughing at the same time!' yelled Anna from the hallway, so that she could be heard.

Dewey waited until Anna and Ned were out of the building and he sprinted to the phone. He dialled in a phone number.

'Hello, Doctor Judy's Clinic, how may i help you?'

**Back to the kids**

It was finally the end of the day for the gang Katie, Freddy, Zack, Lawrence, Eleni, Marta, Michelle, Frankie, Billy, Marco, Leonard, etc at school. It felt liek it was never going to end! The day started of alright..just the usual new schedules and getting to know the new kid sorta thing..then it came to the middle of the day, it felt like for all the years that they have learnt maths, it was squashed up into two periods..which went for SO long.  
At lunch time, Mischa sat with the band, even though she doesnt knwo that they were a band yet, and they really got to know each other really well and Mischa felt so wlecomed. 

**_RING_**

The school bell rang and all the student came rushing out of class. All of them started talking about their first day and how good/bad it was. Mischa walked straight to her locker, which was right next to Eleni's.

'So how was your first day? Like it here?' asked Eleni and she successfully opened her combonation lock from her locker.

Mischa, who was having trouble with her lock, replied politely, 'it was alright. Kinda boring though. Is it always like this?'

'Nah, its only the first day of first. Our Principle is like crazy, shes like a perfectionist..which equals to freak, really.'

Mischa chuckled.

Eleni was done getting her stuff. She said bye to Mischa and was on her way.

Mischa was still getting her stuff, not sure what to bring home. They were given a ton of homework on their first day and didn't know to bring all her stuff home or not, just incase she missed something.

She was finally done and was on her way home. She was walking down the street when she realised that thre was a cluster of people walking in the same direection. She walked closer to them and realised that it was the class.

She tapped Michelle's shoulder, since she and eleni were the furthest behind.

'oh hey, what you doing?' Michelle asked, surprised to see Mischa again.

'more like, where are _you_ guys going?' chuckled Mischa.

Eleni and Michelle just realised what she was talking about and chuckled too.

'we're going to Dewey's apartment for band Practice. We go every Monday,' explained Eleni.

'Dewey? Band Practice?' Mischa said, still very confused.

'i think we should start from the start, don't you think?' nodding to Eleni.

Eleni nodded back.

'Good Idea. haha. You see last year-'

'This may take a while,' interrupted Michelle. Mischa laughed.

'Well, as i was saying, before MICHELLE HERE interrupted,' laughed Eleni 'last year...'

Eleni explained the whole thing sorry, i can't be bothered writing the whole thing out..but most of you should know it anyway

"woah, that sounds so..movie-like..and all in three weeks..awesome" said Mischa, still letting the whole thing sink in.

Michelle and Eleni chuckled.

"yeah, we know. Alot of the people we tell this to, they just can't believe it. It's sorta funny..and our parents threw a seriosuly huge hissy fit when they found out" laughed Eleni.

"Yeah, i can see why" Mischa said, chuckling.

After a few minutes discussing about the band and answering questions from Mischa, Mischa looked at her watch and stood up.

'hey, its been ages, don't you guys have to go to that dude's apartment?" asked Mischa.

"No, it doesn't really matter because we're only groupies and we don't do much" replied Michelle and Eleni nodded.

"groupies?" Mischa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, all we do is like advertise our band, like make hat, t-shirts..stuff like that" michelle said.

"and we were the ones who cam eup with the name..School of Rock" Eleni added proudly.

"wow, 'School of Rock'..very awesome and unique!" Mischa exclaimed.

They all laughed

"anyway, i think maybe we should get a move on before Dewey think we quit or something" chuckled Eleni. "hey Mish, you wanna come, just to check it out?"

Mischa eyes widden sp? with excitement but said calmly, "yes, id love to!"

And with that, all the were up off the bench and were on their way to Dewey's.

Mischa couldnt help but think, _woah, this is way cool! My whole class is in a band and..omg this is way cool!_


End file.
